


The Magic of Love

by Wayhaught_is_my_therapy



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, I'm bad at tagging and summaries but I think it's kinda cute soooo, One Shot, Remake of that scene from 407
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_is_my_therapy/pseuds/Wayhaught_is_my_therapy
Summary: Waverly sighed in dejection and looked down at her lap, burying her head in her hands. “I used to think love was the magic…” she mumbled. This whole thing was ridiculous, and frankly, super tiring. Everyone had been chasing after her the whole day and she could feel the exhaustion finally getting to her. She didn’t even want to look at the scene unfolding in front of her, too worried if she did she was going to see her fiancé, like, groping her sister or something.“No fucking way,” the cupid murmured from beside her with wide eyes. Waverly snapped her head up, praying to every God she could think of that she wasn’t about to see something that would scar her for life.(In other words, how Ithoughtthis scene from 407 was going to actually go)
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	The Magic of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's a short little one shot I figured I should post finally haha. This is just what popped in my head when watching the episode, this is how I thought the engagement party in Shorty's would end up going, but obviously I was wrong lol  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

The glitter was _everywhere_. How Nedley would ever get it all off the floor of Shorty’s was a mystery to Waverly, but she had bigger things to deal with at the moment. Like the fact that Wynonna had brought her weird, magic love glitter into the bar and decided to glitter bomb everyone in the place. She watched, one by one, as everyone looked around the room. 

Bunny’s eyes landed on Amon’s.

Nedley’s eyes landed on Doc’s. _Oh that’ll be interesting._

And last but not least, Nicole’s eyes locked with Wynonna’s. Oh… fucking hell. 

What an amazing engagement party this was, right?

Waverly huffed out a sigh and turned back to Dimitri, who was sitting next to her and smirking as he watched the scene unfold. “Alright, this is getting ridiculous. This has gone on far, _far_ too long. There’s a demon in my… Nedley’s bar, a homophobic stickler with a mean streak who’s now gaga over me, and my fiancé is about to be all up on my sister because of your… your… _stupid love vial!_ Please Dimitri, I’m begging you here, just make it stop,” Waverly snapped in exasperation.

Dimitri rolled his eyes as he turned to meet the brunette’s pleading look. “I tried to warn you. Love doesn’t exist, it’s all just a show. It’s nothing more than some stupid magic dust.”

Waverly sighed in dejection and looked down at her lap, burying her head in her hands. “I used to think _love_ was the magic…” she mumbled. This whole thing was ridiculous, and frankly, super tiring. Everyone had been chasing after her the whole day and she could feel the exhaustion finally getting to her. She didn’t even want to look at the scene unfolding in front of her, too worried if she did she was going to see her fiancé, like, groping her sister or something. 

“ _No fucking way,_ ” the cupid murmured from beside her with wide eyes. Waverly snapped her head up, praying to every God she could think of that she wasn’t about to see something that would scar her for life. 

“Baby!” Nicole practically yelled, tripping on her way to clumsily land in front of the steps Waverly was sat on. The redhead buried her head in Waverly’s lap and sighed in contentment. “I’ve missed you, where have you been?”

Waverly furrowed her brows when she felt the taller girl snuggle in further. She laid her hand on the redhead’s hair and stroked it softly, watching as Nicole’s eyes closed and she hummed with a smile. Waverly looked over at Dimitri in confusion. His face was pale and he had a look of pure and utter shock on his features. “That’s not possible…” he whispered as she shook his head in denial. Waverly smirked. This felt like her first win of the entire day. 

“You sure love’s not real?” Waverly asked coyly. She knew how cocky she sounded, and deep down she wasn’t even sure that’s really what was happening here. How did she know Nicole hadn’t snuck a glance at her before she could notice?

Dimitri scoffed. “She must have just looked at you before looking at your insane sister, there’s no other explanation,” he dismissed. 

Nicole moved her head slowly to look up at the man. “What are you talking about? Wave, what is he talking about?” she asked, looking up at the brunette. 

It was weird, really. Nicole slurred a little, almost as if she were drunk, and it was absolutely adorable to Waverly despite the circumstances. She looked down into confused, wide, puppy dog eyes and smiled. “Sweetie, when Wynonna spilled all that… _stuff_ … on you, who was the first person you looked at?” she asked sweetly. 

Nicole quirked her brow, her sweet, brown eyes somehow getting wider and more innocent, if that were even possible. “Ummm, Wynonna? I don’t know, she fell off the table so I was kind of watching that. I just wanted to make sure she was okay, I’m sorry I didn’t come back over to you sooner! Please don’t be mad at me,” the redhead begged.

Waverly looked over at the cupid, watching as his mouth opened and closed over and over again, failing at finding the words to say in this situation. Finally, he closed his mouth and looked over at the couple, shaking his head. “If the glitter didn’t make her fall in love with anyone else, it must just be amplifying her emotions and thoughts.”

The brunette smirked. “So what I’m hearing is, the reason she didn’t fall in love with anyone else is because she’s already in love. With me.”

Dimitri rolled his eyes again before standing in his place. “I’ve never seen this happen before, I didn’t think it was possible. What you guys have is rare. I don’t think I’ve ever seen two people this in love in… well, ever.”

Waverly stood up too, causing Nicole to follow her movements and stand in front of her. God forbid she be two feet away from the brunette right now.

“So, now that I’ve proved you wrong and shown that love _does_ exist, will you help me stop this shitshow of an engagement party please?”

The delivery man reached into his back pocket and pulled out a straw, much to Waverly’s confusion. “Fine, I’ll take the cupid power back, but you have to help me fix all this shit,” Dimitri sighed. He tore some paper decorations off the railing and rolled them into little balls. “My spit,” he clarified, as if that was supposed to make all the sense in the world. 

When Waverly continued her skeptical gaze, Dimitri sighed. 

“Just follow my lead.”

One by one they hit their targets, watching as everyone started to come back to themselves, thank God. Waverly spit the last spitball, hitting Bunny right in the ass. Waverly internally shrugged; Bunny probably deserved it. She was about to put the straw away when a realization hit her. “Fudgenuggets,” she murmured. “Nicole, turn around for me real quick?”

Nicole’s eyes sparked in mischief and she gave Waverly a cheshire like grin. “You know, if you wanted to stare at my ass, you could have just said so,” she winked. God, even under a stupid love spell she made Waverly blush. 

Waverly rolled her eyes and shot the ball out of the straw. Out of all of the things she had had to do, she never thought she would be here, having to shoot the love of her life's ass with a spitball. Never a dull moment in Purgatory. 

It took a moment for it to fully work, but once it did Nicole spun around slowly and looked at Waverly sheepishly. Waverly quirked an eyebrow and smirked in response. “So, uh, I don’t really know what’s going on right now,” Nicole huffed in a laugh as she reached up to rub the back of her neck nervously. 

Waverly smiled back at her endearing fiancé. Even her nerves were charming to the brunette. “C’mere,” she murmured, reaching out for the former sheriff. Nicole practically fell into her arms, melting into the embrace. 

With Waverly still standing on the step she was about a head taller, which made it easy for her to rest her chin on Nicole’s head. “Whatever just happened, at least you still seem to love me?” She heard Nicole mumble against her chest. 

A smile made its way to her lips. “I do,” she replied earnestly. She thought for a moment before she continued. “And it seemed like no matter who you looked at, you still loved me too.”

Nicole hummed against the smaller girl’s skin, her eyes closing at the warm feeling of being in Waverly’s arms. “Always.”

Waverly’s heart soared. She moved to place a soft kiss on the top of red hair. “Soooo. Does this mean we can have a medium fussy wedding?” Waverly asked hopefully, tilting her chin a little bit to look down at the redhead in her arms. 

Nicole looked up and smiled wide. “Perfect,” she whispered back. She leaned forward and pressed a hard kiss to Waverly’s lips. Waverly smiled in response, reciprocating the kiss intensely. 

Oh yeah, true love was real alright. And Waverly was in it _deep_. She would kill for Nicole, and Nicole would die for her. She didn’t need to prove how real their love is, not when deep down she knew there was no love deeper than theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of it! It's super short, but I felt like it was a pretty brief concept/scene lol.  
> If you enjoyed please leave a comment/kudos, they make my day!  
> Wanna talk? Here's my twitter! @sydthekid41319


End file.
